


finely woven

by gabriphales



Series: gomens drabble hell [67]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Dialogue Heavy, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25497577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabriphales/pseuds/gabriphales
Summary: aziraphale's a bit of a tease, and crowley is nothing if not needy
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: gomens drabble hell [67]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664713
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	finely woven

**Author's Note:**

> i love writers block i just ❤ love being able to write drabbles only

soft hands press him open; a tender, refined touch to wade in salt-sweet waters. aziraphale's fingers are careful and precise, he means everything he does, with nothing but pure intention behind it. crowley is handled like a malnourished lamb. a helpless, dependent thing, that craves more love than it can take. aziraphale gives him everything, aziraphale shows him just how much he really needs. and it's splendid, it's heaven, it's -

it's _divine._

"i do apologize for making you wait so long for this, you know." aziraphale murmurs, kissing at the sore spot he's left on crowley's neck. "i'd love to make it up to you, should you be amenable."

a thumb traces over his clit, hesitant in a way that could be defined as the bridge between loving and teasing. crowley spreads his legs wider, thighs trembling when aziraphale weans more pressure into his attentions. pushing down with just enough force to make him shiver, right atop the sensitive nub, and _crooking_ inside him - he really is merciless.

"please," crowley gasps "i want - really want - _fuck._ "

and aziraphale, cruel to only the extent he needs to be, smiles, whispering, "use your words, dear boy."

crowley throbs between his legs, pulsing heat hard in his stomach. it burns all the way up to his chest, keeping him faint, lightheaded, _vulnerable_ in the sweetest way. he reaches down to where aziraphale's hand is making a mockery of his senses, cupping over it, and tugging him by his wrist - forcing him deeper.

"like that," he says, barely hiding his flinch.

aziraphale drags over his clit in rough, less restrained circles. his brow cocks upwards, and it's clear he's impressed. what a triumph.

"well, if you put it like that," his voice drawls on, each hint of tongue in every word a miserable torture to poor, desperate crowley. "i don't suppose i can refuse you."

freeing his fingers, he works his head between crowley's thighs, and gets to work.


End file.
